gabanikifandomcom-20200214-history
The Underworld
The underworld is were all dead people go unless pardoned and given the chance to live amongst the Gods. The underworld is a cold place filled with death but is home to all souls that have been departed from the living world above and have come to live in this cold place. The Underworld is home to more dead people and ancient artifacts than what is seen anywere else in the known universe. Anything that dies in the Tellawow Galaxy will find it's end in here. Story of Creation The Story of Creation in Book I of the big book of ancient gabanian fables tells the story of how the worlds were created. Tellawow created both the living and underworld in the same day. But it was Athena who gave him the idea so that when or if something died it would end up here. Paradise was in Lake Athens and Mount Tellawow were the Gods lived. But the Only entrance for both gods and mortals to enter the Ancient world of the Underworld was formed off of Mt. Tellawow. History After the great purge when Athena was punished by Tellawow and Athena fought back to regain the control of the worlds, she rebuilt the underworld. She gave birth to twins a boy and a girl who were named Mishteif and Mayhem. They were both Gods of the underworld. Mishteif God and Keeper of the Gate to the underworld and Mayhem Goddess of Passage and Balance. There job is to make sure that the underworld is working properly and the Mortals are giving their rations and offerings to the dead. The two are the King and Queen of the underworld and are married and have many God children. These children are known as the CongreMaa, or simply known as the Bureau of Adjustments and are the care takers of bringing the mortals back to the underworld. According to tradition, the body is left mumified and the organs are removed. Then the body is preserved in chemicals in washed with holy waters from Lake Athens. Then the body is preserved and wrapped in linens before being enclosed in a special tomb in the labernith of countless catacombs and tombs in the tunnels beneath Gaban. Book 16: The Book of the Dead After book 15: the book of the living, book 16: the book of the dead expresses the rules formed by the Goddess Athena. She states that one must enter the balance and peace in their lives in order to enter the underworld or if they reach eternal greatness and peace, Pax Atheanos, they may be allowed to live amongst the gods. The Way to get to the under world is known as Pax Underous which is a multi step process which is by Athenian and Tellawowian law to be buried with the Dead in order to find their way to the after life. Judgement of the Underworld: Pax Underous In Book 16: The book of the Dead in order to reach Pax Underous one must have had lived a peaceful life and be one with Athena. They shall be processed on the pillars of Wisdom which in doubt they shall be processed to reach the state of Pax Underous. They shall have their heart weighed and by which in part the God Annubis shall rank the body and move them through to the after life in the Kingdom of Mishteif and Mayhem. Donations and Offerings According to book 17 of The Big Book of Gabanian Fables, the people whom are interred are to be offered and donated gifts and food for the after life. The Gods then send out their CongreMaats to bring back the offerings to the dead in the underworld. Often more is spent on funeral preparations then what the living had spent before alive Category:Gabanian Religion Athenian, Tellawowian, Gods, and Godesses